All Over Again
by pandadojames
Summary: Após nove anos casados, James e Giselle tomam uma difícil decisão: divorciar-se. Ele, um cantor famoso que corrompeu-se com o tempo tornando-se frio, distante e ocupado demais para dedicar-se à família. Ela, uma estilista vazia, solitária, que precisa ser vista pelos olhos do amado para se sentir alguém.


**Capítulo 1:**

"Terminar o casamento era definitivamente algo que não estava em meus planos.", respirei fundo com a idéia que me invadiu. Passei delicadamente as pontas dos dedos pela mala acima da cama que cada vez estava mais cheia de gravatas acinzentadas e camisas sociais. Respirei fundo mais uma vez. Que merda, aquela camisa lilás era uma das minhas favoritas, simplesmente combinava com tudo relacionado a ele: seu tom de pele, seus olhos e a barba levemente crescida que eu tanto adorava. Não que meu marido, quero dizer ex marido, fosse alguém desleixado, mas definitivamente com os problemas que estávamos passando, a barba crescendo aos poucos era sua ultima preocupação. James voltou dando passos largos e fortes. Enrolou sem nenhuma habilidade um cardigan azul marinho e aproximei-me pegando-o com cuidado de suas mãos.  
– Posso? – apontei para a peça de roupa e James apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Dobrei-o com cuidado encaixando na lateral da mala. Isso remetia a outras lembranças, como quando viajávamos e implicávamos um com o outro sobre a mala mais arrumada ou a mais cheia. Era engraçado como ele sempre possuía uma piada sobre como eu não me conformava em levar poucas bagagens e, claro, eu adorava retrucar sobre como suas roupas ficavam amassadas o bastante pela falta de cuidado na hora de arrumá-las. Éramos assim, implicávamos constantemente, ríamos a toda hora... Pelo menos nos primeiros anos juntos. O que fazer? Quando todos comentavam que o tempo de convivência seria capaz de destruir um amor verdadeiro, que a rotina desgastava uma relação, eu certamente seria a primeira a me opor! Todavia, agora eu era mais um número na estatística de casais divorciados e, mais do que isso, seria a notícia mais fresca do programa de fofocas que iria ao ar à noite. Caminhei até a janela e puxei com cuidado a cortina olhando por trás da mesma. O carro preto de vidros escuros estava devidamente posicionado com nosso motorista, Roberto, ao lado. Pude vê-lo com uma expressão triste naquele rosto cujas rugas já aparentavam. Ele era um senhor com mais de meia idade, talvez o bastante para ser meu pai, e esteve ao nosso lado desde o início correndo para todos os lados na tentativa de nos ajudar quando estávamos atrasados para algum compromisso. Ainda assim, se havia algo que ele jamais pensou precisar fazer seria levar James dessa casa pela última vez. Ele me olhou e questionei-me se não estava escondida o bastante atrás do tecido aveludado da cortina, em resposta Roberto apenas abaixou a cabeça e entendi que para ele também seria uma perda. James era uma perda em todos os aspectos! Eu estava perdendo meu melhor amigo, meu marido, estava perdendo o homem que me fez sorrir, que me trazia flores as terças simplesmente porque eram terças, que cantava para mim antes de dormir com aquela voz que eu tanto amava (e ainda amo) e que de vez em quando me surpreendia tocando violão de manhã cedinho para me despertar. Claro, aposto que está se perguntando onde esse homem está. Eu também me faço a mesma pergunta todos os dias e, para ser bem franca, até hoje tenho a esperança de que um dia ele vai voltar. Quero dizer, tinha, até que me encontro a poucos minutos de vê-lo partir.  
– Giselle!– James me chamou fazendo com que eu despertasse dos meus devaneios. Fechei a cortina ignorando os paparazzis que se encontravam ao lado de fora do grande portão de ferro e virei para aquele homem de postura reta e músculos chamativos que estava a minha frente.  
– Sim...  
– Acho que terminei de organizar tudo.  
Por dentro tive vontade de rir. Definitivamente uma coisa que James não sabia fazer era ser organizado, mas o momento não era oportuno para qualquer riso e eu jamais conseguiria emitir um.  
– Tudo bem – concordei. - Você tem certeza de que pegou todas suas coisas?  
Não, diz que não. Diz que está deixando o que mais precisa aqui, diga que está ME deixando!  
– Sim, absolutamente tudo.  
Olhei para o armário mordendo o canto da boca evitando que meus lábios tremessem com a vontade de chorar. Foi então que vi seu boné preferido pendurado no cantinho. Isso fazia com que eu me lembrasse de que quando o conheci ele o estava utilizando junto com uma camisa vermelha quadriculada. E estava maravilhoso, diga-se de passagem. É curioso como quando chegamos ao fim todas as lembranças vem à tona, mais curioso ainda era que tudo isso não parecia ter sido em um passado tão distante e talvez realmente não fosse tão distante assim. Ele ainda seria uma memória viva e presente, assim como essas lembranças antígas, o problema é que agora James não estaria mais comigo, não fisicamente como eu o boné e fui andando calmamente até ele, dei meu melhor sorriso que até agora não sei de onde consegui forças para fazê-lo e coloquei o acessório sobre seu cabelo. Ele ainda ficava lindo com roupas informais, nem parecia o homem amadurecido a minha frente que havia trocado os tênis e aquele riso de adolescente por camisas sociais e uma família. Sorri dessa vez verdadeiramente ao ver seu boné para trás deixando-o com aquela expressão de bebê que tanto amava, sorri porque isso me lembrava o homem por quem me apaixonei. Isso era nostálgico, saudosista, doloroso! James tomou-me pelas mãos apertando-as com força e olhou em meus olhos, fazia tempo que ele não os olhava.  
– Você sabe que isso é o certo, não é? **  
**Minha vontade era abraçá-lo com força e dizer que não, mas isso só prolongaria o inevitável. Mesmo nove anos depois, os compromissos da Big Time Rush ainda eram intensos. Apesar de cantarem, cada um dos meninos tinha embarcado em projetos a parte que não deixaram sua popularidade cair com os anos. Carlos ainda se dedicava aos seriados, Kendall tinha feito um reality show com sua nova esposa, Logan estava empenhado na divulgação de sua autobiografia, quem diria que um dia ele seria escritor! E meu James, bem, ele ainda se dividia entre os compromissos da banda, os filmes, os photoshoots, entrevistas e o papel que deveria ser mais importante: de marido e pai. E se tem uma coisa que percebi nesses nove anos de deterioração da nossa relação é que na vida dele existia tempo para tudo, menos para olhar no fundo dos meus olhos e dizer que ainda se importava com a nossa família. Então, não, eu não ia abraçá-lo e pedir para ficar, seria idiotice o suficiente tentar fazer dar certo algo que já tinha terminado há muito tempo.  
– Eu sei que é o melhor, James. As coisas já não estavam dando certo há um tempo e sei que apesar de tudo, nós fomos bons durante nove anos, não é verdade? Valeu à pena. – Cuspi um bando de palavras sem sentido e que sabia que não faziam algum nexo para se dizer em um término, mas a verdade é que James e eu ainda seríamos próximos, tínhamos filhos juntos e estaríamos ligados. Simples namoros podem chegar ao fim sem que ambas as partes jamais se falem, mas quando se passa nove anos juntos, isso simplesmente não ocorre assim.  
– Vou sentir saudade. – Ele respondeu seco sem confirmar se de fato valeu à pena o que tivemos e apenas deu um beijo em minha testa pegando em seguida as malas e descendo as escadas.


End file.
